robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Schwifty Studios/Mad City
Mad City is a game created by Schwifty Studios. It was first created on December 3, 2017, and the game first blew up on January 28, 2019. Mad City is very similar to Jailbreak, which is arguably the most popular game on the site. It has received praise for its distinctive features compared to the latter, and at the same time is also criticized for being a 'ripoff' and unoriginal. Gameplay Mad City, similarly to Jailbreak, utilizes elements of sandbox, action, RPG, and traditional Cops and Robbers genres. At the start of the game, the player has to choose 3 of the teams available in the game: Police, Hero, or Prisoner. Roles Police Police are given a pistol, taser, and handcuffs. Their main role is to arrest guilty prisoners or escaped criminals. The police players spawn inside the police station found in the prison. Prisoners Prisoners spawn in their prison cell temporarily before they can leave. The goal of the prisoners is to escape from prison and become Criminals. They can search for certain items, like containers, trash cans and boxes to have a chance to escape the prison, and in them are materials that can be used to craft C4, a hammer, etc. You can also find spoons and lock-picks that you can't craft with and will need to escape with them. Criminals Once the prisoner has escaped from the prison, their role will change to "Criminal" and gain 100 experience. Criminals are able to rob a variety of locations, namely the bank. Then when they rob the location they will need to return the money to the criminal base. There's also a variety of mini-robberies, like the house and cafe. Once dead, the criminal will spawn in their own base, however, if a hero kills them, the criminal will be sent back to prison. Heroes Heroes is another team of the game. The heroes are similar to the police except for arresting criminals, their mission is to kill any criminal in the game and sent them back to prison. Heroes can also have their own set of superpowers in the game: Phantom, Hotrod, Inferno, Proton, Vanta, Voltron and Frostbite, with each unique abilities that can aid the heroes to eradicate the criminals. Once Hero gets killed, there will be a chance they will drop a crystal, containing their prior ability. Then the criminal can grab the crystal and get their superpower. Rank The measurement of the XP bar determines how much experience needed to progress to the next rank. This can be accomplished by gaining XP from escaping the prison, robbing, arresting the criminals, etc. Every 5, 15 or 20 ranks you can get a limited time reward from the season. Menu A menu can be accessed by pressing the smartphone, found in the right corner of the screen. The menu has its own features: *'Spawn': Spawns the selected vehicle. Some areas or team is restricted from spawning a vehicle. *'Team': Allows the player to change the team, from prisoner, police, and hero. *'Cash': A microtransaction menu where the player can buy in-game currency, or also other gamepasses for Robux. *'Codes (Twitter Codes):' Allows the player to enter the code and submit it in order to unlock exclusive items. *'Shop': Mobile Customization. *'Options': **'Vehicle Lock': Locks or unlocks the used vehicle so any player won't or can enter the driver. **'Name Tags': Shows and conceals the other players' name tag. **'Help Menu': Shows and conceals the key instructions shown above the screen. **'Radios': Mutes and unmutes the radio playing on the vehicle. **'Map Markers': Shows and conceals the little icons showing the location of that place. *'Rewards': Shows the Season rewards information. *'Emotes': Allows the player to perform the selected animation. Mechanisms Note: This list is incomplete and is not in-depth. *Superhero Powers **Hotrod (Super Speed) **Inferno (Fire Ball) **Photon (Laser Beam) **Vanta (Dark Energy) **Voltron (Electricity) **Frostbite (Frost) **Phantom (Green Lightning) *Robberies **Bank Vault ($3000) **ATMs ($200-$500) **Jewelry Store ($5000) **Casino Vault ($4000) **Casino Slot Machines ($250) **Nightclub ($6000) (can also be a raided by cops) **Cargo Ship ($2000) **Green Airdrop Crate ($2000) **Gold Airdrop Crate ($3000) **Cash Register ($250) **Jar Tip ($250) **Safes ($1000) **Money ($250-$500) **TVs ($500) **Jewels ($1000-$2500) **Airport Briefcases ($500) *Mobile Phone Features **Spawn Vehicle **Teams ***Prisoners ***Police ***Heroes **Cash **Codes ***M4DC1TY (gives Black Hex texture for AK-47) ***W33K3NDHYP3 (gives Monochrome texture for Vehicles) ***T4L3N (gives Talon spoiler) ***B3M1N3 (gives Hearts texture for SPAS) ***B3M34R (gives Sunbeam textures for Vehicles) **Shop **Options **Rewards **Emotes *Day/Night System *Gamepasses *Glitches Items and Weapons Note: This list is incomplete. Weapons *Pistol *Deagle *TEC9 *MP5 *AK-47 *SCAR (requires SCAR Gamepass) *Baseball Bat *Baton *Knife *Shotgun *SPAS *Sniper *M4A1 (requires SWAT Gamepass) *RPG (requires Heavy Weapons Gamepass) *AWP (requires Heavy Weapons Gamepass) *Grenades *Taser (exclusive to police) *Handcuffs (exclusive to police) *Ray Gun (obtained through the Red Airdrop Crate) Items *Contraband **Lockpick **Rope **Keycard **Spoon **Gunpowder **Wood **Metal **Rocks **Tape **Plastic *Special **Treasure Map (obtained through Message in a Bottle) **Golden Key (obtained upon digging on the correct X spot) **Boss Keycard (obtained upon searching the Secret Storage on the Nightclub) **Jetpack (obtained upon unlocking the secret airport door with the Boss Keycard) Vehicles *Camaro (Free) *Boat (Free) *Helicopter (Free) *Jetski ($10,000) *SWAT (SWAT Gamepass) *Mini (Mini-Cooper) ($25,000) *ATV ($25,000) *Dirt Bike ($25,000) *Phantom (Lvl 50 Reward) *Shelby ($35,000) ' *Mustang (Ford Mustang) '($50,000) *Challenger (Dodge Challenger) ($50,000) *Plane ($250,000) *Scout ($250,000) *Hydro ($500,000) *911 (Porsche 911) ($500,000) *Tracer (Audi R8) ($500,000) *Inferno (Lamborghini Gallardo) ($500,000) *Stingray (Chevrolet Corvette Stingray) ($800,000) *Reaper (Lvl 100 Reward) *Buzzard ($1,000,000) ' *Roadster (Tesla Roadster 2020) '($1,000,000) *GTR (Nissan GTR) ($1,000,000) ' *Avenger (Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) '($2,500,000) *Fury (McLaren 675LT) ($3,000,000) *Warhawk ($4,000,000) *Thunderbird ($5,000,000) Locations Note: This list is incomplete. *Prison *Criminal base *Heroes base *Gun store *Gas station #1 *Gas station #2 *Restaurant *Cargo ship *Volcano *Airport *Abandoned pirate ship *Bank *Jewelry store *Casino *Nightclub *Neighborhood *Garage #1 *Garage #2 *Towns Prison Escapes *Keycard (pickpocketing police officers) **Used to escape through locked electrical doors signaled by a red light on the handle. *Searching containers (garbage cans, barrels, crates) **'Rope:' Escape through the cafeteria oven hood, or a wall outside the yard marked by an X. **'Spoon:' Dig a ditch under a fence between the phone booth and police station. **'Lockpick:' Pick the lock of a non-electrical door down the hall of the cafeteria. **'Screwdriver:' Unscrew a vent in the garbage disposal room. **'Gunpowder + Plastic = C4:' Explode a wall near the far left side of the field. **'Wood + Stone = Hammer:' Break a toilet in the bathroom down a hall near the cafeteria, or break a wall in the far right side of the field. Treasure map There will be an NPC on an island next to a crashed pirate ship. A message in a bottle can be found by going around the shores of the map. The message in a bottle containing the treasure map seems to be entirely random. One of the crosses on the map will lead to the real key while the other two are fake. After you get the key, return to the pirate ship to open the Cursed Chest and redeem $10,000. Codes Codes are redeemables available in Mad City, typically released alongside updates. Codes can give skins to customize weapons and vehicles. They can be redeemed by inputting the code in the "codes" tab in the Phone. Codes are released on Taymaster's twitter. Reception Mad City has received significant criticism due to its heavy similarities with Jailbreak, with some users claiming that it is an outright rip of the game. On the other hand, many well-known users have talked about Mad City, saying that the overall gameplay and map layout is generally much more enjoyable compared to Jailbreak. Trivia *Two of the red houses in the towns can be robbed for up to $3750 each. *The Plane used to cost $50,000. *The Cursed Chest used to give the Dutchman superpower until the Phantom here was added to replace it.